


Claimed

by Saku015



Series: Kurotsuki R18 Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kinktober 2018, KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017, Love Bites, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo claimes who belonges to him. Tsukki is not amused.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Bite marks.  
> Day 6: Biting.

Kei was not someone who spent much time in front of the mirror and his team was not so observant due to the early hour of morning practice. Those were the factors why he was spared from the unpleasant questions – but just until lunch.

”Tsukishima, what are those?” Hinata asked, pointing at his friendly-rival’s neck. 

”What’s what?” The blond asked back in surprsie. Yachi took out her small mirror from her bag and gave it to him. When he saw what the ginger talked about, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. ”That bastard!” He mumbled angrily under his breath.

It was already summer, so they did not wear they jack of their uniform, which would cover the marks on his skin. A huge smirk appeared on Kageyama’s lips as he leaned a little bit forward to have a better look.

”It looks like someone had a good weekend~” he teased the taller, who clamped his hand over the side of his neck with a dark frown.

”At least, I do not leave hickeys all over my boyfriends’ thighs for everyone to see!” Tsukishima retorted and Hinata blushed deeply.

”Cut it out, you two!” Yachi scolded them and the two boys silenced immediately. Kei found it amusing that she became a force to be reckoned with.

”It is strange, though,” Tadashi mused thoughtfully. ”If I remember well, Tetsurou-san said to you that he would never do something that would make you feel discomfort.” Kei nodded and Yamaguchi’s frown deepened. ”I wonder why he’s done it.”

 

In the evening, Tsukki was sitting on his bed, cross legged with his phone in his hand. He really wanted to find out why Kuroo did what he did and he would do it, whatever it takes. He dialed the number, then put his phone to his ear. Kuroo picked up after the third ring and the happiness in his voice almost made Kei forget his anger – almost.

”Tsukki! It is-”

”What is with these bite marks, asshole?” Tsukishima grumbled in the phone, definitely angry. He could see how Kuroo’s lips curled into a smirk after his question. The picture made him even more agitated.

”So, they ended to be visible,” he said with relief in his voice. Tsukki raised one of his eyebrows. ”That was the goal.”

”I thought we talked about that you would never do anything it do not want you to,” Tsukki reminded the older male, then flopped down to his bed and closed his eyes.

”Well, you did not protest when I marked you,” Kuroo said and Kei felt his face heating up because of the word he used. ”You were too occupied with whirling beneath me, pleading me for a faster pace and to fuck you harder with my huge cock.” There was no mistake, Kuroo was grinning widely and Tsukki wanted to throw the phone to the opposite wall.

”That is not the point, Tetsurou,” he said, using Kuroo’s full name, which meant the topic was serious. ”Why did you mark me?” He used a calm tone, but the blush spread from his cheeks to his ear.

”You told me that you would have a practice match against Seijoh next week,” Kuroo said – no, growled – and Kei felt a shiver running down his spine. ”They must see that you are taken.”

”Tetsu!” Kei groaned, throwing his free hand up to the air. ”Everyone has a partner in that team! They would never look at me like that.” His voice became gentler by the end. He felt his heart flutter because of the fact that Kuroo was so protective over him – and found his possessives only a little bit arousing.

”You would never know…” Tetsurou mumbled in the device, feeling his face heating up. When Tsukki used that voice as if he was a small child, it always made Tetsurou flustered.

”Back to the topic at hand!” Tsukishima’s voice became serious again. ”You are not allowed to leave bite marks on the parts of my body that are visible. It makes me uncomfortable and I have to answer unpleasant question coming from left and right.” He knew that the ’left-right’ part was not too – only Hinata asked him – but he wanted to emphasize his ask.

”And what if I do?” Kuroo asked, but Tsukki knew it was only teasing. His boyfriend understood what he wanted.

”Then there will not be sex at least for one moth,” Tsukki said and, without waiting for Kuroo’s wailing, ended the call.


End file.
